


all the king's horses

by howls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff and Angst, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Slight Character Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howls/pseuds/howls
Summary: Harry wants to be alone for a few moments on his birthday. Theo checks up on him.





	all the king's horses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, but according to Grammarly, it makes sense.

Harry sat on the ledge to the Astronomy Tower, watching the stars and kicking his legs. Faintly, the sounds of celebration in his name reached his ears. He tilted his cup side to side, listening to the liquid slosh around.

Harry peered at the ground and watched blurred faces dance together. Distantly, he can see Ron and Hermione—nobody else has that bushy hair or that tall, lanky form—spin and dip each other. Ginny was making her way through the crowd. Her blurry face was scrunched up, probably in determination. Harry snorted and took a sip of his drink.

Going to have to try harder than that, Ginevra.

Harry grinned as he watched Draco walk up to Luna. His hand was out to her and his face flushed. He couldn't see Luna's reaction, but Harry wished he could because of Draco's beet-red face.

Turning back to the stars, Harry tried to recall the constellations. He observed the room for a poster on constellations. Spotting one, Harry squinted in the dark before turning back to the sky. Lifting his finger, he traced specks of light to form the _Big Dipper_.

His necklace heated up, slowly but surely against his chest. Harry sighed.

He turned until his back rested on the stone windowsill and one leg hanging over the ledge. Afterward, Harry placed his cup on the ground, his wand slipped into his hand, and he shot a spell into the dark.

A grunt and thump followed seconds later.

Harry smirked and twirled his wand. Moments later, a body floated into the room and dropped onto the floor.

A head with dark wavy hair snapped in his direction when Harry laughed. Silver eyes flashed in annoyance. Lanky, pale limbs pushed their owner up and off the floor. Harry watched as thin fingers brushed the imaginary dirt off expensive clothes.

"Is there something you needed, Nott?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Nott huffed and shook his head. "Your girlfriend is in a frenzy looking for you. Sent a bunch of people in a panic, Potter."

"Not my girlfriend,"

Nott blinked and stared at Harry. "Pardon?"

Harry smothered a grin and answered. "Not my girlfriend."

Nott was quiet for a few moments, lost in thought. "And does she… know that?"

Harry shrugged and grabbed his cup. "I told her I did not want a relationship with her. I think she believes if she pursues me persistently enough I'll cave in." Harry watched Nott over the rim of his cup.

Nott's lips twitched. "Oh? And why did you break it off?" He took small steps forward, his palms empty and toward Harry. "If you don't mind me asking, that is,"

Harry was silent. Choosing to watch Nott inch his way to him, instead of answering. Nott kept his posture open, his tall frame slouched the whole time. They stared at each other when Nott stopped mere feet away. Harry sighed again.

"If I'm going to tell you, you might as well sit."

Nott sank onto the windowsill with the grace only a Slytherin can pull off. He mirrored Harry's position and dangled one leg over the ledge and his back on the windowsill.

The other boy sat patiently, waiting for Harry to talk.

"For starters, the reason I am not with Ginny is a simple fact that we would look my parents."

Nott coughed. "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously.

Harry turned back to the sky. "If you compared a picture of Ginny and me to one of my parents, you would not be able to tell the difference at first."

He can feel Nott's gaze on his face. He kept looking at the sky. "I… was not expecting that. And the other reasons?"

Harry shrugged again. "She wants to get married right after Hogwarts."

Nott's laugh echoed on the stone walls. It was a pleasant sound. "I see she wants to snatch you up before anyone else gets the chance. I can't say I blame her."

Harry watched Nott out the corner of his eye. "I don't see it working out well since I'm more interested in men and she looks like my mom."

When Harry faced Nott, the boy was gaping at Harry. His silver eyes were wide and glittering. "You… You're gay?"

"Biromantic, technically. I don't care for sex." Harry said.

Nott looked thoughtful, his brows furrowed and he bit his bottom lip. "Well, Harry, I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't that."

Harry tilted his head. "I live to exceed and destroy expectations. I don't remember giving you permission to use my first name, _Theo_."

Nott winced and offered a sheepish smile, his hand rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if I off—"

Harry waved his hand. "It's fine, Theo. You'll just have to get used to hearing your first name from me."

Theo slowly nodded, a small, pleased smile played at his lips. "Right… Well, I should head back to the party…”

"You can stay if you want."

Theo blinked owlishly. " _Pardon_?"

"I like your company," Harry answered. "And… I don't want to be alone anymore. Though, I don't want to go back to the party just yet. It's your choice."

Theo ran his eyes over Harry. For what, Harry wasn't sure. Harry felt his heart sink when Theo got up and walk away. Out the doorway and down the stairs. He shook himself and stubbornly ignored the party below him.

Harry ached as he felt Theo pass through the wards linked to his necklace. His body slowly chilled in the absence of Theo's presence. He groaned and shook himself again.

Why would Theo stay? He got what he wanted, after all.

Harry nearly jumped out his skin when a firework went off. His wand was in his hand before he realized. Soon the calm sky was replaced with bright, flashing lights and dancing fireworks.

Harry groaned and put his wand down. Who thought it was a good idea to set fireworks off with no warning?

Getting comfortable, he brought his other leg up and curled around it shivering. He should've brought a robe or cloak with him. Harry was startled out his musings when his necklace heated up again. He watched with wide eyes as Theo walked back into the tower with robes in one hand and a basket in the other.

Theo stopped at Harry's wide-eyed look.  He smiled awkwardly and stared over Harry's shoulder. "I figured I'd let them know you're okay and to start the surprise," He gestured to the fireworks with the basket. "And I thought you'd appreciate some food and warmer clothing."

"Uh, thanks, Theo. I do appreciate it." Harry said after gaping like a dying fish.

Theo walked closer and set the basket on the ledge with a Sticking Charm. "Smart," Harry commented.

"I try," Theo drawled with a smirk.

Theo placed a shiny black robe on top the basket and kept the vibrant green is his hand. Harry watched with furrowed brows as Theo took a deep breath and clutched the robe in his hands. Excited cheering from below drew his attention away. Down below, people watched avidly as the fireworks changed to reflect his greatest moments in battle.

It made his stomach clench to watch.

Harry's breath caught as he felt hands wrap smooth fabric around him. He turned his head to the side and met Theo's. "Your gift," Theo murmured as he finished the clasp and drew away. His silver eyes watched his every move.

Fingering the clasp, Harry looked down. There, in the clasp, was a roaring lion with emerald eyes. The fabric was soft and felt nice against his skin. The material made the vibrant coloring appealing.

"A gift…" Harry looked up and licked his lips, "A gift from you?"

Theo nodded and replied. "Yes, Harry, a gift from me."

Harry smiled softly, as he stroked the clasp. Theo watched with a gleam in his eyes. "Thank you, Theo."

"You're welcome, Harry." He leaned in close to brush a wayward strand of hair behind Harry's ear. "Happy Birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [slytherdornet](http://slytherdornet.tumblr.com/) and [hprarepairnet](http://hprarepairnet.tumblr.com/)'s event _Harry's Birthday_.
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://pottermorts.tumblr.com/) about anything.


End file.
